


The 2nd Law: Behind The Curtain

by halfd3af



Series: The 2nd Law [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Hlvrai fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Grinding, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Denial, Other, Trans Character, handjob, the previous tag fits better than fingering would in this context lmao, trans porn written by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfd3af/pseuds/halfd3af
Summary: I wanted to include the sex scenes that I left implied in the main story off to the side, so people who actively want to see that stuff can see it and those who don’t won’t have to worry about skipping past it!
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: The 2nd Law [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Unnatural Selection (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m being horny on main for y’all, please appreciate this incredibly rare vulnerability lmao

“Now I’m..  _ really _ not going to be able to sleep tonight” He mutters, softly pressing his forehead against Benrey’s. He feels them smile as they give his cheek a kiss. “I think I can help wear you out~” They smirk, and Gordon blushes as they pull him into another kiss.

Their hand snakes down to his sweatpants, caressing the trail of body hair as it lowered. Instead of sneaking underneath his boxer briefs as they slipped beneath the waistband, it palmed against the cup of them. The pressure made him sigh, and he leaned into their touch. Benrey grinned against his lips at the satisfied noise. “I think you should to let me get behind you..” They murmur, and Gordon nods in agreement.

He lets them do so, and their arms wrap protectively around his torso. But they don’t immediately reach for his underwear, or at least not yet. The sensation of their fingertips delicately tracing lines into the inside of his thighs is both soothing and heart-thumpingly erotic. 

Their hands were warm, and they explored every possible inch while he shivered for more than just the chilly air. When he’s about to ask if they’ll do anything else, Benrey’s already one step ahead of him and is sneaking their hand into his boxer briefs.

They feel around at his crotch, taking stock of what they’re working with. “Mmm.. 100% organic dick” His partner murmurs as they brush past his significantly enlarged clitoral growth. “Oh my-  _ god!_” Gordon began to laugh, but his voice turned into a soft whine at the sudden flick of Benrey’s finger. 

And if he thought that had been distracting, they began pressing their lips against his skin. He felt them behind his ear and neck, the kisses punctuated by their warm breath. He sighs when they begin rubbing the head of his dick, his body tensing despite how soft it made his insides feel.

They dropped a finger down to feel lower down between his legs, scooping a copious amount of lubricant that was being produced. “Wow, you’re far wetter than I expected.. Guess it’s because you don’t got a hole there” Benrey murmured, and Gordon snorted at their blunt wording. It was true that he didn’t have a vaginal opening because of a congenital condition, and he was correct that because the substance had nowhere to go, it made his crotch as damp as a swimming pool. But he didn’t have to say it so  _ unceremoniously_. Benrey’s words always gave him whiplash, for better or for worse. 

That line of thinking was thrown out the window, however, when they began massaging him at a much swifter pace. He leaned back into his partner, but his feet longed to brace against something other than the bed. As if prompted, Benrey’s legs constricted around them, pinning them completely. “I think someone needs to relax~” They mumble into his ear, and he smiles. “Can’t, I always get like this when I’m turned on” He murmurs, his limbs turning heavy with tension.

Now that Benrey provided a good source of resistance for his tendency to go rigid during arousal, he felt free to truly revel in the moment. Gordon finally noticed their erection pressed against his back, and he made a mental note to do something with that later. He shuddered as they pressed their teeth into his skin, gently at first, as if deciding where first to sink in. Benrey eventually chose a location between his collarbone and his right shoulder, and the instant pressure he felt was divine. 

“Do you feel close?” They purr, having kept a steady pace on stimulating that sensitive area of his despite giving him an amazingly long hickey. “Y-yeah...” He replies softly, and they somehow increase their pace. Gordon moans under his breath, and Benrey’s teeth pierce his skin once again. He feels like his body can’t take much more sensory input. His nerves feel fried from the overwhelming arousal. But when he thinks he’s about to climax, it never becomes a reality.

He’s panting heavily when he finally realizes this. “What...?” Gordon asks confusedly, noticing that the fingers had stopped their frenzied dance on his dick. “I’m a piano player, so I’m good at holding.. those... notes” They grumble, their fingers striking against his dick like the strings of a guitar with each word. 

“Since I can’t fuck your ass senseless, I’m just gonna see how long you can last without orgasming... how does that sound?” Benrey adds, and he can hear the grin coloring their voice. “You’re such.. a fucking bastard” Gordon groans, but there’s no real anger in his tone.

“Mmm, I think you’ll change your tune soon enough” They reply, and the blissful torture begins once again. His body feels like it’s going to hit a breaking point, that his muscles will burst right through his skin like someone flexing through a tight shirt. He  needs to finish. It’s driving him mad. “Benrey, I.. I gotta...” He murmurs, but their fingers slow down to an agonizingly soft pace. 

“Hm? What was that?” His partner asks slyly, and before he can reply, they mark his neck with a layer of saliva. Benrey’s tongue stops right behind his ear, giving his earlobe a harsh tug with their teeth.

He curses under his breath, and their immediate response tingles down his ear canal. “Can you repeat that?” They inquire, and Gordon almost doesn’t reply. “C’mon, don’t be shy~” They continue, giving his dick a quick pinch. “F-fuck you” He replies more loudly, and Benrey hums in affirmation. 

“I don’t think that’s very nice of you to say.. I could always stop, ya know” They counter, their fingers lifting off his crotch entirely. It sends a fleeting urge of desperation to his brain. “No, please don’t!” He cries, and Benrey considers this for a moment before returning their fingers.

“Hm, I think I’m going to need an apology” They whisper, their other hand snaking up his torso as they speak. It crosses his chest and grips his right shoulder, the crook of their arm resting firmly against his collarbone. “A simple ‘I’m sorry’ isn’t going to cut it...” Benrey continues, their fingers shifting to a circular motion as they deliberate on his punishment. “Ya know, Gordon, you’ve been awfully quiet this entire time” They speak after a few moments of silence, and the way their mouth says his name feels absolutely filthy.

“How  _ badly _ do you want to cum?” They whisper into his ear, and he quivers as they increase the intensity of their rubbing. “B-badly...” He whimpers, his muscles flexing vigorously once again, but he hears them tsk with disappointment and their movements slow. He truly was trapped due to the arm around his chest and the legs keeping apart his; the beautiful angel behind his back had become a true demon as they toyed with his arousal. 

“Oh, I know you can do better than that~” They admitted as much, nibbling the skin underneath his jawline. “God, I.. want it so bad, Benrey” Gordon whines, and their throat growls with a satisfied noise. “Say my name again, just like that” They huff, and he’s rewarded with faster fingers. It sends a beautiful rush of dopamine to his brain, and he’s not going to let it be taken away again. He says their name through strained lips once again, and Benrey honors this by continuing the rapidity.

He can feel it coming. Gordon’s so close to release. But the fallen angel behind his back shuts those pearly white gates to euphoria as they lower the intensity. “You’re not getting away that easily” They grumble, and he turns to bite into their neck, not caring if he leaves a mark. “Benrey, I want you to make me cum so hard I see stars” He growls, and they chuckle. “Hm, you got anything you want to add onto that statement?” They murmured, their thumb caressing his pubic hair. “Please, I’m begging you” He whispers, and the fingering resumes with a blinding velocity. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you” Benrey replied, and he felt like his crotch was going to combust into flames from how hot it was.

“I’m begging you, Benrey, please let me finish!” He whines much louder, and he can’t even think as his partner compensates him for his answer. “There we go, was that so hard?” They say softly, and Gordon feels himself getting to the edge yet again. 

This time, he’s finally allowed to finish.  His eyes roll back, staring at the ceiling, as he savors every last feeling of the orgasm. Benrey’s hand thankfully doesn’t neglect his dick, so he’s able to draw out the sensation for several heavenly seconds. With a loud sigh, he collapses against his partner’s chest, his sides heaving.

They caressed his thighs with a gentle touch for several moments as he tried to get his breathing under control, delicate kisses being pressed against his hairline. “Could you sit up for a moment when you get the chance?” Benrey asked politely after a while, and he obliged them in an instant. He watched their legs untangle from his and swing to one side of the bed, where they kicked off their sweatpants with a grunt of annoyance. “I gotta go use the bathroom, I’ll be right back” They informed him, but one look at their bulging boxer briefs told him another story.

“Do you want me to.. help you with that?” Gordon tries to ask sexily, but his words are interrupted by a long yawn. “Oh, don’t worry a hair on that pretty little head of yours about that. I’ll be taking care of it while you just relax” They murmur, brushing a stray strand of hair off his forehead before giving him an achingly sweet kiss on the lips. He watches them head into the ensuite bathroom, admiring the way their figure looks from behind. They aren’t in there for more than a few minutes, and he grins as they return looking much less composed.

As they settle down beside him on the bed, he lays his head against their chest. Gazing down their long torso, he sees a hint of scar tissue peeking out from underneath their underwear. Not wanting to ask them about it, he pivoted his attention back to their face.He traced their jaw with a tender hand before 

cupping their chin, holding it firmly. “Please don’t edge me that much ever again, I’m too fragile for that” He states with exasperated annoyance, and Benrey cackles. “But I think the end result was worth it, wouldn’t you say?” They eventually mumbled, their face softening with a smile. Gordon sighs. “Okay, maybe it was” He admits, and his satisfied partner pulls him into a warm, sweaty embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intersex condition is known as MRKH syndrome, and it’s pretty simple. I was basically born with a hysterectomy, with no vaginal entrance. To be more blunt, the tissue’s all there, but no hole. Just wanted to clarify that for anyone whose curious. It’s why I’m deaf in one ear, so I don’t mind being open with it lol.


	2. Survival (Explicit)

He extended the duration of the second one by pulling Benrey forward by the collar of their hoodie. “I love you so much” Gordon mumbles, pulling away to breathe, and he hears them respond with a swift, “I love you so much too” before being yanked back in. At his eventual suggestion, because he didn’t want Joshua being a witness, Benrey picked up Gordon and took them to his bedroom, making sure to shut the door.

When they deposited him against his bed, the kissing resumed with an increased frenzy. He was grasping at the folds in their hoodie with his good hand, and they had tangled their fingers in his hair. Gordon opened his mouth further, letting his tongue swipe a taste off Benrey’s lips. They responded with a satisfied hum and let his tongue meet their own. 

He was completely and utterly engrossed in the sensation, but he managed to move his hand down to their crotch, palming at the bulge forming in their jeans. “I have some lube in my bathroom that I can grab~” He says, watching as they shuddered when he grabbed again a little more firmly.

He scooted out from underneath their weight, and made his way to the bathroom as quickly as he could. After grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom from the cabinet underneath the sink, he snatched his stained towel for good measure. Benrey laid exactly where they were when he returned, and anxiety wormed its way into his brain when he thought about what was going to happen.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this...” He murmurs, rubbing the side of his right arm nervously. “‘S fine” They insist, beckoning him forward with one hand. He takes a seat on the edge of his bed, and they smooch him lightly on the lips. His nervousness vanishes in an instant and he’s soon desperate for more.

Gordon’s crewneck sweater is off in seconds, and his hands eagerly explore Benrey’s torso as they remove their pullover. When it came time to remove his jeans, his frustration mounted. It was something he still struggled doing with only one hand, and his anger from earlier tried to surge back with a vengeance. 

But his partner’s hands saved the day by completing the task for him, after they had unbuttoned and unzipped their own. “T-thanks” He tried to say through their locked lips, but Benrey merely grumbled in affirmation. “You can thank me by, like, getting on your hands and knees” They answer sloppily, and a jolt of excitement tingles up Gordon’s spine despite the poorly executed words.

He does as they ask, trying to find a comfortable position for his stump that avoids too much pressure after removing his glasses.  The loosened jeans around his waist are quickly pulled down, and he holds his legs out individually at a time so Benrey can tug them off completely. When they repeat the motion with his boxer briefs, they squeeze one of his ass cheeks. “I knew you were hiding some serious cake, bro” They tease, and he feels his ears burning at the comment. “Fuck you..” He mumbles before he can stop himself, and the room is agonizingly quiet. “Huh, I coulda swore we already went over those uh, shitty manners of yours” They warn, and he gulps at the change in their tone. “I’m sor- eeh!” Gordon says, trying to hurriedly apologize but something warm squeezes between his thighs. The pressure of their dicks touching is dizzying.

“Oh, sorry won’t cut it. I can’t let such a naughty boy get everything they want so soon~” Benrey murmurs into his ear, and they begin rocking their hips. This results in a tantalizing amount of friction against his dick, and he gasps. “I’m going to need  _ a lot _ of convincing” They add, fingers grabbing ahold of his dick for emphasis. “Oh my god.. you’re so.....” Gordon grumbles, but he bites his tongue when they softly pinch. “Hm? What was that?” His partner inquires, and he swallows his pride. “I’m.. sorry” He replies quietly, the fingers switching to methodical and slow strokes. “Mmm, I think you could do better” Benrey remarks, speeding up the movement.

The bratty temper rising in his body is only increased by the eager erection sandwiched between his legs. It takes a monumental effort to calm himself down enough to add a slightly louder statement of, “I’m sorry, Benrey”. They practically purr with glee at his apology, and they reward him with more stimulation. When his body begins to tense in anticipation of climaxing, the movements slow. “God, please fuck me. I.. I promise I’ll behave” He groans, not sure he could take any edging today. All Gordon wanted was to feel a dick in his ass for the first time since undergrad. He enjoyed his toys, but they’d never be the same as the real thing.

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” Benrey remarked, and he had never been so happy to hear the tearing of the condom package or the click of the lube bottle’s plastic lid. “You can just slide on in, I’m.. k-kinda used to this sort of thing” He admitted, his voice wavering with embarrassment. He heard a snicker, and they did just as he recommended.  The tension in his muscles dissipated as he sighed with contentment, but he felt Benrey’s body go rigid. “Oh, f-fuck” They stuttered, and Gordon smiled at the break in their domineering composure. It gave him an idea. 

“Please.. fuck me senseless” He begged, and he got his response in the form of a heavy beginning thrust. They were longer than his last sexual partner all those years ago, and he thought his brain was going to dissolve then and there from how it hit that ring of tight muscle. Gordon had never wanted a dick, but in this moment, he desperately wished he had a prostate. However, as amazing as the sensation was, he knew it wasn’t something he could orgasm from... but Benrey could. “Harder!” He moaned, egging them on. 

They took the bait eagerly, and Gordon thought he was going to get a concussion from how much his head was oscillating. The next time he tried to open his mouth to encourage them again, all he could do was focus on breathing through the heavy pounding of his ass. A short-lived thought on how sore it was going to be later floated through his mind, quickly being disrupted by a loud noise of pleasure from Benrey. “You.. you feel so damn good” They grunted, slowing their pace so they could catch their breath. Now, every shove of their pelvis broke Gordon’s every attempt at thinking at all. He was becoming completely lost in the experience, despite thinking he would be decently immune to it.

There was pressure on his dick again, and it sent a shudder across his body. “What.. do you want me to do.. to you?” They whispered breathily, shoving themselves in as far as they could go. His brain’s pleasure centers sparked like fireworks at the action, and he gasped for air. “Oh, you like that, huh?” Benrey teased with a sinister chuckle, and Gordon cursed his hindbrain as they began purposefully hitting that sensitive spot. 

“Y-yes, oh my.. fucking  _ god _ ” He sighed, his mouth gaping open like a panting animal. They kept a steady hand pressed against his dick, so with every thrust of their hips, he slid across their fingers. “I want you to... rail me into the damn mattress. I don’t wanna feel.. anything else but your dick” Gordon groaned hazily, his words frail as smoke as he tried to remember to breathe.

There was no response, so he kicked it up a notch. “Please, Benrey, please! I.. I don’t want anything else! Fuck me like you mean it!” He groveled like a dog, and that seemed to meet their standards. “Good, I wouldn’t want it any other way” They cooed, and he got what he was wishing for. If he thought they had been using their full strength already, he was dead wrong. 

They slammed into his ass with the weight of a steam train, one hand gripping his waist with tight fingernails, and Gordon thought his vision would black out as his heart momentarily stopped. “More!” He croaked out, his mouth betraying him on instinct. He grinded against their hand, desperate for any and all friction, and he felt how wet he was. 

They either allowed this because they were satisfied with his earlier begging or due to the fact that they were completely lost in destroying his ass. Benrey’s breathing was completely and utterly erratic; he wished he was in a different state of mind to further enjoy the sound. He moaned their name on his breath like a prayer, and he was practically shouting it by the time he finally heard his partner give a cry of pleasure. They were completely still for a moment, before gently rocking in and out of him to ride out the rest of the climax. When they slid out of him for the last time, he sprung into action.

He peeled off the condom and discarded it on the towel laid underneath them, then he pushed Benrey onto their back. Their eyes were glazed with orgasmic ecstasy, and he watched eagerly as they bloomed with clarity as he pressed his dick to theirs. Balancing his good hand against their shoulder, Gordon began to grind on top of them. Benrey was trembling from the sensitivity, letting out a quiet gasp, but he ignored it in favor of chasing his own orgasm. “Hngh.. G-Gordon....” They moaned as he moved to brace his forearm on the bed beside them, giving him a better angle. He decided to shut them up by opening his jaws to clamp down on their neck, biting as hard as he dared. 

The noise they made was incredibly obscene, and he was thankful that he still had a little while longer before he came. He sucked on their flesh, eliciting more moans of pleasure, and he felt them grab his ass to help crush his dick against the underside of theirs. With their increased force, he felt himself get closer and closer to climaxing. Letting go of their neck in favor of trying to force air into his tightening lungs, he savored the cries of pleasure spilling from Benrey’s lips. When he came, he made sure that every note of his voice oozed into their ear.He grinded for a few more seconds as he enjoyed the high coursing through his nerves, before sitting upon their lap with a heavy sigh.

“Fuck...” He murmured, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. Benrey had the same idea, but the words that fell from their mouth sent him spiraling into a fit of laughter: “Y-yeah, that was uh, 10/10. Would cum in again”. When he reeled onto his back, trying and failing to catch his breath, they sat up from the bed, grinning at the reaction. Their undercut was disheveled, face sweaty, and it was then that he noticed the scars across their inner thighs, like the delicate hatch marks from a pencil. That halted his laughter for a brief moment, and he used that opening to drag his partner into a bear hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probs have like, at most, 2 more sex scenes left in me? There won’t be another for a while, gotta get back to writing the next chapter of the main story


End file.
